Promises
by words-i-can-express
Summary: We weren't a fairytale. We both knew it, those promises we made were slowly break some faster than others.- In which Ally is tired of hearing promises from Austin. Tired of always feeling disappointed. Tired of hearing empty promises. Sequel to 'The Day That Started Forever'. Please give it a try you won't regret it!


It's been eleven months.

Eleven months since Austin and I promised our never ending love for each other.

Eleven months since we said our 'I do's'

He kept the promises he had the day he proposed, we were living the dream. We had everything. Until his work started getting in the way again. I remember the first month was just perfect. He would do sweet little things, like kiss me on the cheek before he left for work, left notes on the kitchen counter, telling me to have a good and and not to miss him that much. But my absolute favourite would happen every afternoon, Austin would text me and tell me he loved me. It was that simple, because I used to always say that it only takes seconds to send a text that could make a girl smile for hours and clearly Austin had paid attention.

This lasted for three months. It didn't stop altogether, it started with the kiss, then the note and slowly but surely the texts. I didn't mention it to Austin because he had gotten so busy and stressed lately and I wasn't going to go add another thing for him to worry about. We still had date nights and movie nights but it wasn't the same anymore. It felt like he was hardly there, obviously he was there physically but not emotionally and what's the point of having a relationship when one person is not in it completely. There were so many times I wanted to ask Austin if there was anything wrong but when ever I brought up the conversation even in the slightest way Austin would immediately change the subject asking me about my own career. He never really like talking about what was happening with his work, obviously I had step down from being Austin's songwriter due to wanting to start my own career, sadly I haven't been successful but I was working on it. I met Austin's new songwriter, she was nice. Had a lot of talent, way more than I ever had. She wasn't afraid to perform and she knew Austin so well after only knowing him for less than two months.

_''Hey babe, what's for dinner?'' Say's Austin coming around the counter hugging my waist's._

_ ''I actually don't know yet, I was just thinking we could order pizza? I said turning around to see a tired look in Austin's face. He smiled and nodded, made his way upstairs to take a shower. It didn't take long for Austin to get cleaned up and for me to order pizza. _

_''Do you want to watch a movie?'' Austin asked pointing at the television. _

_''Yeah sure what movie?'' I agreed flopping on the couch as Austin followed putting his arm around me. I smiled and positioned myself in a more comfortable way. After much arguments and pleading Austin finally gave in and let us watch The Vow. As Austin was about to buy the movie, there was a knock on the door. Figuring out it was the pizza a grabbed my wallet and opened the door, I handed the man a thirty dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. I turned around holding the box of pizza startled to see that Austin had already prepared the paper plates and cups. I laughed at his excitement and opened up the box of pizza._

_ ''You know you could have asked me to pay for the pizza'' Austin said in between bites. '_

_'What are we in high school? It was pizza not a flat screen T.V'' I said eyeing Austin sarcastically, as I too took a bite of my pizza. He looked at me in defeat and lead me to the couch. _

That was the last time Austin and I had actually spent real time together. Now he's all about staying at his studio all hours not calling when he is going to be late. It wasn't like Austin was staying out late partying because Austin wasn't like that, he was much more than that. He was a perfectionist it was a blessing and sometimes a curse. This was the reason why he worked so late. If he wasn't happy with one chord, he would change everything, even when it wasn't needed. I remember laying in bed awake waiting for Austin to come home, but I always managed to fall asleep before he would come home.

The nights were spent with unsaid words that would have to wait for another day, sadly those words were never brought up in the morning because Austin was either still sleeping or he had left for an early rehearsal. I can't remember a day when Austin came home before dinner and I can't remember a time that we had a movie night. I didn't know what to do anymore, I was tired. Tired of feeling alone in a two part relationship. Tired of Austin always rescheduling our date nights. Tired of everything.

**Last summer we met**  
**We started as friends**  
**I can't tell you how it all happened**

**Then autumn it came**  
**We were never the same**  
**Those nights everything felt like magic**

**And I wonder if you miss me too**  
**If you don't here's the one thing**  
**That I wish you knew**

**I think about you**  
**Every morning when I open my eyes**  
**I think about you**  
**Every evening when I turn out the lights**  
**I think about you**  
**Every moment every day of my life**  
**You're on my mind all the time it's true**

**How long till I stop pretending**  
**What we have is never ending**  
**Oh ohh**  
**If all we are is just a moment**  
**Don't forget me cause I won't and**  
**I can't help myself**

**I think about you ooohh**  
**I think about you ooohh**

**I think about you**  
**Every morning when I open my eyes**  
**I think about you**  
**Every evening when I turn out the lights**  
**I think about you**  
**Every moment every day of my life**  
**You're on my mind all the time it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

I let out a sigh and dramatically covered my face in frustration. This was written for Austin. Although most of my songs were about him this one was more accurate than others. I had spent the whole day writing songs because I had gotten a call from an upcoming artist's manager, he wanted me to be her songwriter. I was so excited the first person I called was Austin. But to my not so surprise he didn't answer, it went straight to voice mail. I learned to accept that Austin as super busy. But it didn't mean it hurt any less. When he didn't answer any of my calls

Lately I've only ever made myself dinner, I used to make Austin extra in case he came home early but when I wake up that morning I saw that the food was untouched. So I stopped, realizing he might have eaten at work. I don't eat on the kitchen counter anymore, I sit on the couch and watch T.V. instead. I was almost finished my meal when I heard 'clicking & clacking' on the front door. At first I was freaking out, but then I realized most robbers don't usually have a key to my house. I jumped up to see Austin walk in.

''Hey Ally!'' Austin said immediately spotting me. It seemed like Austin was in a good mood. ''What are you doing home so early?'' I questioned making my way over to him. '

''Well we finally finished my last song! So I get a week off to just relax'' Austin said very excited.

''That's great news.'' I said giving Austin a hug. Believe it or not this was the first hug we shared in very long time.

''Well your in lucky, I didn't eat all the chicken, so if your hungry I can fix you up a plate'' I asked Austin realising from the hug.

''Yeah thanks I'm just going to get cleaned up'' Austin said kissing me on the cheek as he made his way upstairs. I would never imagined in a million years that Austin would come home early, especially this early. This was the first time Austin and I had been in the same room (awake) in a long time. I placed the plate on the counter as Austin walked down the stairs with a spring in his step. A spring that has been missing for I don't know how long.

''Hey, are you writing again?'' Austin said noticing that there was loose sheets of paper on the counter.

''I never stopped'' I said quickly, picking up the papers. Austin looked at me with guilt in his eyes, realizing that what he said was wrong.

''So what are you working on?'' Austin said trying to make up for his last comment. It took me a while to answer realizing that I had to tell Austin about my offer.

''Well, I got a call to day from someone's manager and he wanted me to be her songwriter. I'm meeting with them tomorrow'' I said nonchalantly as Austin almost chocked on his food in excitement.

''Ally! This is amazing, why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Austin said giving me a hug.

''I did, but I guess you had couldn't get to your phone'' I said quietly as Austin realized his mistake.

''I saw that I missed a call from you but we working so hard on the last song, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!'' Austin said getting annoyed at himself for not answering my call. Or any of my calls.

''It's okay, I get it. Answering would have delayed from your song writing and I wouldn't want you to stop your work just to call me back.'' I said sarcastically. But it wasn't in a joking way. It was more of an I'm-really-mad-and-I'm-finally-letting-it-out way. This was it, the day that was suppose to be our time together has turned into an arguement we both new that was bound to be brought up sooner or later.

''Ally I didn't say mean it like that'' Austin said pleadingly as I turned around and cleaned up. ''It's just I've been really busy lately, I didn't have time'' He spoke again. ''

''Well it seems to me that you don't have time for a lot of things'' I spat back bitterly.

''What is that suppose to mean?'' Austin said back feeling offended.

I closed the fridge and let out a loud sigh of annoyance. ''Are you actually being serious?! You haven't been around lately. It's always work, work work!'' I yelled

''Of course I've been around and not it hasn't'' The last part came out a struggle, realizing that what I said was true.

I bitterly laughed and shook my head. ''Really? You call coming home everyday at midnight, being around'' I asked eyeing him.

''Well what do you expect Ally! I have a career to work! It's not like I'm going out partying!'' It was true, we both knew it. Despite the numerous times he came home late, it never once crossed my mind that he was out partying.

''I know you have a career, but you do also have a wife!'' I reminded him something he probably forgot.

''I know Ally! I've just been busy, why can't you accept that! It's not my fault I have a career and you don't!''A wide eyed Austin stood there realizing what he said. ''Ally! No I didn't mea-'' He said quickly trying to pick up the words that so clumsily fell out of his mouth.

I raised my hand as I interrupted him. I closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears that were had been there since this whole thing started. What he said was equivalent to having a knife stabbed into my heart. He basically just told me that I was a failure. I didn't say anything, silence filled the room as I left Austin in the kitchen as I stormed off into room. Tears were starting to fall from my face as I took gasps of air. What was happening, my fairytale was soon falling apart and my prince charming was disappearing. All those promises we made, were soon getting broken. Some faster than others.

As I sat in my bed I heard the door creep open. ''Ally. I'm so sorry'' Austin said slowly closing the door lightly.I quickly wipe my face as Austin walks into the room. I hated Austin seeing my cry. I hated anyone seeing me cry because crying showed weakness.

''I'm fine''

''I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad'' He said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

''Austin I get it, I don't have an actual career so I shouldn't be complaining'' I said using his own words against him as I shifted my position to face him.

''Ally you have every right to be upset, I know I haven't been the best husband lately. I let my career become more important than you.'' He said taking my hands as he looked pleadingly into my eyes. ''I promise to kiss you when I got to work again, to leave sweet notes and to text you everyday that I love you''

''That sounds a lot like what you said to me the day you proposed. Seems like history is repeating itself'' I spoke as I let out a laugh. It wasn't a laugh of forgiveness. It signalled that I was all out of trust. And tired of hearing promises Austin wasn't able to make. But most of all I was done with fighting. But I knew that Austin wasn't going to let me go so easy.

''Look. I know your done. Done hearing my promises. Done with me slowly breaking each one of them but there is one I haven't broken yet. And I'm not planning on breaking it any time soon'' I looked Austin waiting for him to continue. ''I promised that I would love you forever, and I haven't stopped. Even when I know your on the verge of giving up I am still holding on because I still love you Ally. I told you that our relationship wasn't going to be easy and I was clearly right about, but I will still keep fighting, even when you don't'' Tears. They started to fall as I instinctively wiped them away. He was right, right about everything.

''Austin were not a fairytale''

''We can try to be'' Five words. Five words that got me to stay, that got me to believe in our crazy, messed up, random, amazing relationship. I wrapped my arms around Austin as he did the same. I will never admit this to Austin but I was very glad that he didn't give up on us. I was glad that he believe in the we had for each other when I was slowly slipping away. Tears were falling again and I wiped them away.

''Don't be scared to cry.'' Austin said removing me from the hug taking my arms. ''It doesn't make you weak, tears remind us that we have feelings, he have fears. It reminds us that were just people, people that need to break down sometimes.''

**OMG! This is my favourite from all the stories I wrote. This is a squeal to 'The Day That Started Forever' I hope you guys really like it! I'll admit the first few paragraphs wasn't the best, but PLease review! And as for I fell for you, I will update pretty soon I have already written it just proof reading. I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer! Review and tell me how you guys are spending your summer break! REVIEW! The song I used is one of my favourite songs from Austin and Ally that has come out. What's yours? And what's your favourite Auslly moments? Who's excited when they start filming Austin and Ally season 3?! I AM! No amount of words can describe my excitement!**


End file.
